Dream or Nightmare?
by OGAFazer89AC
Summary: Hinata was having one of the best dreams of her life, but then, it turned into a terrible nightmare. Surprisingly though, it will be Naruto the one who'll be the most affected by that bad dream. What will happen when Hinata will tell everything to her friends Sakura and Ino? Come in and find out! Rated M just to be safe.


**Dream or Nightmare?**

_Premise_

_In this alternate universe, Hinata and Naruto have been together for at least five years. Naruto would really, really like to make sweet love with her, but the Hyuga has decided she wants to wait until they are married before taking that step._

.

.

.

**Clop-Clop-Clop**

Hinata could hear the shuffling of hooves getting closer and closer, but could not exactly figure out where it came from.

Looking around, she saw a figure in the distance approaching her, the sun behind it, however, was making impossible to identify with certainty who it was.

"Hinata-chan!" The man on the horse greeted her naturally.

She'd know that voice among millions.

Naruto was riding a beautiful white horse with golden mane.

The beauty of the animal, however, paled in comparison to that that the knight had in the eyes of Hinata.

With an elegant pair of black pants and a shirt of pure white opened on the front, showing the sculpted pecs, to Hinata, Naruto was the perfect image of the sunny and charming man.

Shoving in the back of her mind the thought about what she would have wanted to do to him, and regaining some of her composure, Hinata stepped forward towards him.

"N-Naruto-kun! Did you come here riding your noble horse to m-marry me...?" She asked, her face flushed like never before.

Her heart was pounding with happiness.

"We will have so many children, like you always wanted!" She exclaimed in a burst of courage.

In her mind she could already see herself and the man she loved in a big house, surrounded by a myriad of happy children playing together.

Naruto smiled closing his eyes and turned his head slightly to look behind him.

"I don't think so." He then replied with a disarming naturalness.

Hinata, surprised and puzzled, looked at the man she loved with more attention and noticed two arms sticking out from behind him and hugging him tightly.

"Denying me premarital sex for all these years, I ended up looking for it elsewhere and discovered a side of myself that I didn't know... right, Sasuke?"

Naruto said with a calm voice.

The Hyuga turned her gaze to the face of the person behind Naruto and recognized the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked back at her triumphantly, while with one hand he was caressing Naruto's face and the other made its way into the blond's shirt. Their faces closer and closer, ready to join in what would have been a passionate kiss, unless...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hinata shouted at top of her lungs, waking with a start in her own bedroom. Without stopping even for an instant to rearrange her thoughts, the young woman darted out of her room, grabbing in flight a jacket to somewhat cover her nightgown.

Running at breakneck speed through the streets of Konoha and never stopping screaming her rejection of what she had dreamed, the Hyuga reached the house of her boyfriend, Naruto.

Bursting into the home of her beloved, Hinata found Naruto sitting at the kitchen table, intent on studying a scroll. On his a face a surprised and a little worried expression.

Without giving him time to say a single word, Hinata jumped on him.

"Naruto-kun, choose me!" She shouted, taking off her sweatshirt, while both of them fell on the floor.

"Feel it, Naruto-kun, such a soft skin has your Hinata-chan! Sasuke-san doesn't have it like this!" She exclaimed, taking his hands into her own and using them to stroke her ass seductively, while the gaze of a Naruto lost for words fell on the generous cleavage that his, usually reserved, Hinata was deliberately rubbing in his face.

"You like me... right?" The Hyuga asked, completely placing her breasts in his face.

"If... if you are confused, you can make love with me, and see if you like me!" She declared in a burst of courage.

Naruto didn't understand anything anymore, his gaze was lost in all the good things that his girlfriend was boldly and openly offering him, while a familiar feeling of constriction was beginning to make clear its presence in his pants.

And Naruto was not the only one who could feel that _'hard'_ constriction.

"I '_feel_' you very um... hard and sure of yourself... am I right?" Hinata asked, while her boyfriend was squeezing joyfully her breasts.

The face of the Hyuga had become flushed and embarrassed beyond belief, while his face had become an exact copy of the one that his dear old master Jiraiya had when he did his research for his books.

"You bet!" Naruto answered her, in his voice a joy that Hinata could swear of never having heard before.

"Then you know what?" She said, standing up and giving way to her boyfriend to do the same.

"If you have no doubts, we don't need to prove anything with sex... Goodnight." Hinata then announced recovering her sweatshirt and leaving the apartment.

Naruto was taking off his shirt while the Hyuga said those words, in fact leaving him alone with his '_certainty_'. In the room could be heard only the rhythmic ticking of the clock that marked one-thirty AM.

.

.

.

_The following evening, in a popular restaurant of Konoha._

"And you just left him standing there?" Ino asked, barely holding back a laugh.

"After having excited him like that?" She added, pointing out what Hinata did.

The Hyuga, in the throes of embarrassment and completely flushed, only nodded her head. She couldn't even utter a single word anymore.

Sakura was convulsing. She could not hold back the coarse laugh, that obviously, brought the attention of all the other costumers of the restaurant upon her and her friends.

"Poor Naruto!" The Haruno exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"When, this morning at 7, I went to call him for the mission we had to do, he was still standing there in the middle of the room. With his eyes fixed on the door and his shirt half removed!" She explained, beating her fists on the table in an attempt to give vent to her own entertainment.

"No wonder he refused to explain to me why he was like that!" She added then wiping away a tear.

After hearing that Ino started to laugh uncontrollably just like Sakura, while Hinata, even more embarrassed than before, was shrinking in her jacket, trying in vain to hide herself.

"I'd like to see what the two of you would have done in my place." She softly said to her noisy friends.

.

.

.

_That same night, Sakura was dreaming._

**Clop-Clop-Clop**

Sakura could hear the shuffling of hooves getting closer and closer, but could not exactly figure out where it came from.

Looking around, she saw a figure in the distance approaching her, the sun behind it, however, made impossible to identify with certainty who it was.

"Sakura!" The man on the horse greeted her naturally.

She'd know that cool voice among millions.

Sasuke was riding a beautiful horse as black as night, his dark mane fell like a rain of ink on the neck of the animal.

The beauty of the animal, however, paled in comparison to that that the knight had in the eyes of Sakura.

With an elegant pair of black pants and a shirt of pure white opened on the front, showing the sculpted pecs, to Sakura, Sasuke was the perfect image of the mysterious and charming man, always calm and in control.

Shoving in the back of her mind the thought about what she would have wanted to do to him, and regaining some of her composure, Sakura stepped forward towards him.

"Sasuke-kun! Dide you come to me riding your noble horse to m-marry me...?" She asked, her face flushed like never before, her eyes had assumed the shape of hearts.

Her heart was pounding in her hears.

Finally after so many years, the Uchiha had decided to reciprocate her feelings and let her in his heart once hard and unapproachable.

"We'll have a lot of children and recreate your clan, just like you've always wanted!" She exclaimed, in a burst of joy.

In her mind she could already see herself and the man she loved in a big mansion, surrounded by a myriad of happy children who played together. They all had the charm of their father and the their mother's fiery temper.

Sasuke smiled closing his eyes and turned his head slightly to look behind him.

"I don't think so." He then replied with a disarming naturalness.

Sakura, surprised and puzzled, looked at the man she loved with more attention and noticed two arms sticking out from behind him and hugging tightly his chest.

"After so many years spent trying to get premarital sex that has always been denied to him, he decided to come to look for it elsewhere, and together we discovered a side of ourselves that we didn't know... right, Naruto?"

Sasuke said smiling fondly.

The Haruno turned her eyes to face the person behind Sasuke, and recognized their fellow Team 7 member.

Naruto looked back at her triumphantly, while with one hand he was caressing Sasuke's face and the other made its way into the Uchiha's shirt. Their faces closer and closer, ready to join in what would have been a passionate kiss, unless...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura shouted at top of her lungs, waking with a start in her own bedroom. Without stopping even for an instant to rearrange her ideas, the young woman darted out of the room, grabbing in flight a jacket to somewhat cover her pajama.

Running at breakneck speed through the streets of Konoha and never stopping screaming her rejection of what she had dreamed, the Haruno reached the house of her friend and fellow teammate, Naruto.

Bursting into the home of the blond, Sakura found Naruto sitting at the kitchen table, intent on writing on a scroll. On his a face a surprised and visibly worried expression.

Without giving him time to say a single word, Sakura jumped on him.

"Sasuke-kun is mine!" Shouted the girl, grabbing the blond by the neck.

"You won't EVER have him! Stay away from him!"

She cried looking with a feral rage the poor Naruto, who was being tossed back and forth by the collar by his friend.

"I don't care if Hinata decided that until you are married you will not have sex. You'll wait and won't go around to look elsewhere for what she doesn't want to give you yet!" Sakura exclaimed slapping him once and then resuming her strangling.

"Once married, you'll have sex with her, you'll find out that it is the most beautiful thing you can ever do in your entire life, and so you will start immediately to make a ton of kids!" She ordered him, bringing her face inches from that of the Uzumaki, who, however, had already passed out and was foaming at the mouth due to lack of oxygen.

.

.

.

_On the other side of Konoha, in the house of the Yamanaka clan._

Inoichi Yamanaka was in the living room, controlling some bills of his flower shop, while his daughter, Ino, had fallen asleep on the couch a few feet away from him.

"Oh yes Sasuke-kun, keep rubbing your hands on Naruto's muscular chest, don't you dare to stop now..."

So it was like that, despite himself, that the head of the Yamanaka clan discovered that his daughter talked in her sleep.

And it was also like that that Ino found out that she had a liking for Yaoi.

.

.

.

_The following morning._

A Naruto clearly in bad mood and visibly bruised, was looking at the two girls in the throes of embarrassment that were sitting in front of him in his house.

"Are you telling me that because of your bad dreams, I had to first pass a sleepless night and the next one I was almost killed?" He asked, his voice skeptical.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun." Hinata apologized, but she could not watch her boyfriend in the eye because of the guilt feeling and the embarrassment.

"It was a very realistic dream!" Sakura defended herself.

"In my place, I'm sure you'd have done the same thing." She then accused him, trying to get out of the position of the accused and become the accuser.

"Tch!" Was the annoyed answer of the blond, who didn't let his teammate deceive him.

Sakura sighed, admitting her defeat.

"Anyway, to be more relaxed, for the few next nights, Hinata will sleep at my house." Sakura announced.

"In this way, if one of us will have a bad d-dream, the other one will calm her down and p-prevent her from m-making a scene." Hinata explained.

"I hope that your method works." Said a dejected Naruto, who was really hoping to be able to have again a night of normal sleep.

.

.

.

**Clop-Clop-Clop**

Naruto could hear the shuffling of hooves getting closer and closer, but could not exactly figure out where it came from.

Looking around, he saw a figure in the distance approaching him, the sun behind it, however, made impossible to identify with certainty who it was.

"Naruto-kun!" The woman on the horse greeted him naturally.

He'd know that gentle voice among millions.

Hinata was riding a beautiful horse as gray as ashes, whose dark as night mane swayed slightly moved by the wind.

The beauty of the animal, however, paled in comparison to that of the kunoichi that was riding it.

With an elegant white dress that didn't conceal, but in fact enriched the generous cleavage of the Hyuga, and a slit on both sides that left uncovered her beautiful and toned creamy legs, Hinata looked like an angel... the angel of seduction.

Shoving in the back of his mind the thought about what he would have wanted to do to her, and regaining some of his composure, Naruto stepped forward towards her.

"Hinata-chan! Did you come to me riding your beautiful horse to give me your love with all of yourself... at last?" He asked, barely holding back the aroused expression that was appearing on his face.

His heart was pounding with happiness, finally, after so many years, Hinata had decided that marriage was not necessary to seal permanently, and most of all physically, their love.

"We'll have a lot of children and I'll train them personally so that they can become Hokage!" He exclaimed with joy and pride.

In his mind he could already see himself and the woman he loved in a big house, surrounded by a myriad of happy children playing together. Some were blond with spiky hair, others had straight and dark hair, and there was also a little girl with long red hair. They all had the beautiful pale eyes of their mother.

Hinata smiled closing her eyes and turned her head slightly to look behind her.

"I don't think so." She then replied with a disarming naturalness.

Naruto was surprised and slightly disappointed, he looked with more attention to the woman he loved and noticed two arms sticking out from behind her that hugged tightly, and maliciously, her chest.

"After finding out what really bonds you to Sasuke, I ended up looking for love elsewhere, and I discovered a side of myself that I didn't know... right, Sakura-san?"

Hinata said with a warm voice.

The Uzumaki turned his eyes to face the person behind Hinata, and recognized his pink-haired friend. She was wearing the same dress as Hinata, but in black color.

Sakura looked back at him triumphantly, while with one hand she was caressing Hinata's face and the other made its way into the Hyuga's dress. Their faces closer and closer, ready to join in what would have been a passionate kiss.

And it was. The girls wrestled for dominance in a heated and wet kiss which seemed to end even too soon for Naruto's taste.

Both the Haruno and the Hyuga were panting heavily after parting their lips, both their gazes seemed drunk with lust.

Feeling a familiar bulge in his own pants Naruto walked to the girls. He liked the show the two young women had put up for him, but he would have liked even more to take part in it.

"Oh yeah, we're going to have a lot of fun together!" He announced while sexily stripping from his shirt.

Sakura looked at him and her lips curved up mischievously.

"Did you hear what Hinata said before?" The Haruno said while groping possessively Hinata's voluptuous chest and earning a pleased moan from her.

"She found a new side of herself, Naruto. You will never access her secret garden."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto shouted waking up with a start in his own bedroom. Without even stopping for a moment to rearrange his ideas, the young man darted out the room without even bothering to put on some clothes and dress properly, he went out only with his boxers on.

Running at breakneck speed through the streets of Konoha, but without screaming, the Uzumaki reached the house of his friend and teammate, Sakura.

Running vertically along the wall of the apartment complex, Naruto reached the balcony which gave access to Sakura's bedroom. The curtains were drawn, but a dim light came from inside and he could see two figures sitting on the bed.

One was giving her back to the other, and the one behind seemed giving a sensual massage to the other one.

"Hmmmm, Sakura, you're a goddess with your hands." He could hear Hinata say. In her voice he noticed satisfaction and a lot of pleasure.

Bolting inside, the blond saw with his own eyes that Sakura was massaging Hinata's bare shoulders. The two girls looked at him with surprise and some fear.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, approaching the bed where the two girl sat.

A serious and almost solemn expression on his face, but which contrasted dramatically with the fact that he was almost naked.

"If you really want to try and have sex with Sakura-chan, I cannot stop you!" He announced clenching a fist, a tear in the corner of his eye.

With those words he had earned a disbelieving and scared look from Hinata, who, prey of embarrassment, was trying to not pay attention to the prominence that made its presence clear in the boxer of her boyfriend. Sakura, though, was outraged by her friend, and could already feel the anger boiling inside her.

"But please, let me join you for at least one time!" Naruto prayed them while kneeling and embracing the legs of the two girls, a copious trail of blood dripping from his nose.

"NA-RU-TO!" Spelled a furious Sakura, while a fiery aura surrounded her whole being and she cracked her knuckles.

The blond man realized his mistake, but unfortunately for him it was already too late. He could only hope that Sakura would not hit him too hard. And that Hinata would forgive his, maybe too perverted, request, and perhaps that this particular experience would make her change her mind about premarital sex.

* * *

**Author's note**

**This small fic wasn't betaed, and I'm Italian, so I'm sorry if there are some errors here and there.**

**The idea for this quick one-shot came to me reading the comics 'Sacro/Profano' by Mirka Andolfo. Hinata's dream, and the whole scene that takes place between her and Naruto, when she reach his house, is taken almost alike from the episode 'Prova d'Amore' of her comics. If you still do not know it, I suggest you to go take a look at the pace Sacro/Profano on Facebook. There are the comics of this talented Italian artist, but only in Italian and French.**

**And to silence anyone who might cry plagiarism, or any other charge, here's my justification.**

**I do not have published anything that the original author has not already distributed for free on the Internet and also I did not get, nor will ever get any financial return from this fanfiction. Plus I only took inspiration from that episode, and added my personal touch to the story.**


End file.
